Easing one's mind
by Veltana
Summary: Jace BelerenXKallist Not much plot. Jace can't relax so he calls on Kallist.


The mind sculpture sat heavily down in the chair. After training first with Kallist and then with Tezzeret he was more than tired.

He thought the after a week with vivid dreams that resulted in uneasy sleep he would have no problem falling asleep. But when he had lain down on his bed, his head had been filled with thoughts, for hours he had tossed and turned and then finally getting up. He just had his cloak and underwear on, he felt too lazy to put more clothes on.

He let his mind flow away from him, finding Kallist in his chamber just taking his armour of. _Are you free?_ He asked into the other man's mind. He could see Kallist twitch in surprise and staring wildly around before realising who it was that had spoken. "Yeah I just got off. Why?" he asked into the open air knowing that the other man would hear him.

_I need you_

Kallist sighed and removed his last cannon. "I'll be there as soon as I washed off"

_Good. _

He sent an image of himself in the chair and he could se the other man twitch again and then a small smile crept up his face.

Jace drew back his mind and stood up, he suddenly felt more alert than before. He quickly tidied up his chamber and was just done as he heard a knock on the door. Smiling he went over and opened it to let Kallist in.

The soldier turned towards the mage "Jace, please don't do that again. It's very annoying not to…" he didn't finish his sentence since he found Jace's lips pressing roughly against his own. His eyes almost closed as the warm feeling rose in his body. The mage broke the kiss and held the other man in his arms "I've missed you so much" he breathed into Kallist neck.

The soldier wrapped his arms around Jace's neck and held him tight "I've missed you too"

Then the mage moved away, starting to make his way towards the bed pulling the other man along. He pushed the soldier down on the bed, tugging at his clothes and kissing him deeply. With a little help from Kallist he shrugged of the cloak he was still wearing.

When Kallist's upper body was exposed the mage broke the kiss, leaning on his elbow he caressed the soldier's well-trimmed stomach and torso with his free hand, earning him small grasps as his fingers brushed over the other man's nipples, stiffing them. He bent over and licked one, just lightly letting the tip of his tongue stroke it. Kallist arched his back and gave a low moan, trying to press himself onto Jace, who firmly pushed him down.

Finally Kallist couldn't stand the teasing anymore, he pushed the hand that held him down away and flung himself at his lover, smashing their bodies and lips together. They rolled on the bed and Kallist struggled to get on top. The men were now wearing nothing but underwear and none of them thought them comfortable anymore.

As Kallist finally got on top and pressed down the mage who was still struggling, their arousals accidentally grinded against each other.

Both of them moaned and Jace's eyes almost turned to its sockets. Kallist bent over and trailed his tongue downwards over Jace's body dipping it in his navel when he got there. The mage gave up something between a moan and a whimper, clenching the sheets. Kallist smiled and continued.

Kallist removed the mage's underwear with practice, revealing the man's hard erection. He dragged his tongue from the root to the top and licked the small drops of pre-cum away. The mage watched him through half-open eyes, seeing his lover smile as he noticed how impatient he was.

After what to Jace felt like forever the soldier grabbed him at the root and put his mouth over the top, gently sucking. Jace moaned heavily and felt like he was about to faint. Kallist took a breath and then took the hard arousal in his mouth and a little bit down his throat making Jace moan his name heavily.

Jace was as always surprised at how much Kallist actually could get down but now he really didn't bother his brain with it; instead he had to keep himself from coming in his lover's throat. "Ka-llist" he managed to get trough "You need to - I mean – You – I'm about to come" He finally got out.

Kallist stopped and licked the dick clean from saliva and any pre-cum. Jace sat up and kissed the soldier and helped to remove his underwear.

Kallist stood on his knees, straggling the mage's body. Jace gripped him firmly and started to pump him, making Kallist arched and moan. Jace wiped Kallist pre-cum away with two of his fingers and then spat on them. His wet and slick fingers found Kallist opening, he carefully massaged it before adding one of his fingers.

The soldier fell forward and landed on his palms, now standing on all four, with Jace under him. The pleasure that showed in Kallist's face was enough to make Jace moan a bit himself. He crooked his finger and began to move it. Kallist shut his eyes and moaned heavily as he felt the movement inside him and the fingertip pushing at his spot.

Jace then added the second finger and Kallist thought his arms were gonna give in as the fingers started to move. The mage then scissored his fingers and Kallist knew what to do, he lowered himself onto Jace's erection and as soon as the tip was in, Jace removed his fingers.

Jace felt the warmth embrace him as Kallist sat down carefully on him and when he was fully seated with all of Jace's inches in him he was still for a moment. Jace caressed Kallist's thighs and stomach and watched his loved on get use to the situation. He could feel the muscles clamp and let go around him. Kallist opened his eyes to see a smiling mage under him "You look so adorable" the mage said. A crocked smiled appeared on Kallist face "That's not really the comment I want to hear right now" he breathed and stated to slowly move up and down.

Jace's smile got replaced with a pure look of pleasure "Kallist" he moaned loud and heavy and gripped his lover's hips.

Kallist quicken his pace and Jace started to move his hips, meeting Kallist body half-way. The big room echoed of moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Kallist leaned back as he felt the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach "Oh! Jace! I'm – I'm" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he sat heavily down and came on his and Jace's stomach moaning Jace's name.

Seeing his lover come and feeling the muscles spasm all around his erection the mage filled his loved with his seed calling out his name. Kallist collapsed on top of Jace, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other.

Jace's rubbed Kallist back and felt him relaxing and almost fall asleep. "Hey love" he whispered into Kallist ear "before you fall asleep you need to get off"

Kallist mumbled a reply and rolled of. Jace went up to get a damp towel, he wasn't happy to, but the staff had complained about that the stains, whatever it was, was hard to get rid of. After wiping off himself and getting Kallist to wipe himself clean he crawled down beside his lover and put his arms around the other man, nuzzled into his neck.

Kallist found one of his hands and squeezed it. And just before Jace fell asleep he knew that those vivid dreams would be gone from his sleep.


End file.
